Revenge is Sweeter than Candy
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: King Candy survived the beacon and is hell bent on revenge on Ralph and Vanellope. With his Cybug abilities and everyone believing he's dead, King Candy may win this war. Ratings may change due to gore and murder.
1. A new war

_**King Candy's P.O.V.**_

I woke up, lying on my back at the base of Diet Cola Mountain. I survived Ralph's attempt to destroy me, because unlike the other Cybugs, I was a Cybug and human hybrid. But anyways, I was beyond furious. That damn glitch and wrecker have brought a war, and unlike last time, I would win. I'm the most powerful virus in the arcade, and I will take over every game in the arcade until I get what I want.

I found a cave to hide away in for a while, to figure out an airtight plan. Vanellope. Oh, Vanellope von Schweetz. She is going to pay for what she's done to me. Turbo is gone, King Candy is the only one here. And no matter what, I will kill Vanellope and make her scream in terror and pain.

Wreck-it-Ralph will also die. But his death won't be as long and painful as Vanellope's death will be. What a feast it will be, crunching Ralph's veins between my teeth. Oh yes, this will be a grand game of prey and predator.


	2. Getting used to life

**_Vanellope's P.O.V._**

"C'mon Ralph! Keep up!" I called to the wrecker behind me, as Ralph and I were running to the palace.

"I'm trying, kid!" He said, as we finally approached the giant pink doors to the palace. We ran inside and I grinned at him.

"I win, Stinkbrain! You know what that means?" I slyly suggested.

He sighed and glared at me. "You're a little cheat, you know that?" I nodded mischievously as he went to track with Sour Bill to clean the entire race track. It felt really good to be back in my palace after years of being the mistake glitch of Sugar Rush. King Candy, or Turbo or whoever he was is gone. I'm the ruler now, and nothing could take that away.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I was doing great as the president. I handled all of the roster races, made sure no cheats were being used, kept the game safe and I set the best example I could. But I couldn't shake the feeling that King Candy was still here somehow, even though I knew he had died with the rest of the Cybugs.

One night, I was in my palace alone, because after years of living alone, it's what I was used to. But that night felt really eerie. But I ignored the eerie silence and laid in my bed to try to get some sleep. I nodded off a few times, but didn't get much sleep.

At one point, I thought I could hear the vicious fluttering of wings. I sat upright and slowly got out of bed.

"Hello?" I whispered, trying not to show fear, in case there really was someone there with me.

I heard nothing, so I turned around to go back to bed, but when I turned around, I saw the most terrifying creature in all of Hell.

"Hoo hoo hoo. Why hello Vanellope."


	3. Pain and terror

_**King Candy's P.O.V.**_

"AAAHH! SECURITY!" Vanellope screamed, as I tackled her and covered her mouth with my razor sharp claws. She sobbed from pure terror, making me shudder in delight.

"Oh dear Vanellope. Don't make this harder than it has to be. Actually, please do. It makes much more fun for me." I growled.

She thrashed around in to vain to get away from me, but I gripped her hoodie as I jumped out the window and onto the chocolatey ground, with Vanellope in a full on panic attack.

"Now, we have to leave Sugar Rush if I'm going to kill you." I taunted with a giggle. Vanellope shrieked in horror as I laughed maniacally and ran away from the palace, gripping the former glitch tightly in my claws. I approached the exit of the game, and flew straight through Game Central Station, right into Hero's Duty.

"Now, this I think you'll find is much like me. Dark, cruel and dangerous." I giggled, holding a passed out Vanellope. Must have scared her really bad.

I climbed to the top of the tower, and threw Vanellope on top. I breathed in her face to wake her up and she jolted to life, still terrified.

"You need to stay awake my sweet Vanellope. I want to see the light leave your eyes when I impale you with my claws! Hoo hoo hoo hoo!" I cackled.

"NO! Please! Let me go!" She pleaded.

I stabbed her legs, making her shriek in terror and pain. I felt her muscle and bones stretch and split on my claws, and it made me grin even wider than I already was.

"Yes, I know it hurts. But let's see how much I can make you hurt." I suggested, as I saw Vanellope's pupils shrink in terror. I have never been happier.


	4. And now it's begun

_**This chapter may scare those innocent readers of mine, so just to warn you, King Candy is a scary son of a gun! This may very well be the darkest and scariest chapter from ANY of my stories, because I have the mind of a demented serial killer. Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Vanellope's P.O.V.**_

It was the worst pain I ever felt, my legs just twisting and breaking from King Candy's gigantic claws. He smirked and stabbed me through my body, crunching my spine, and I shrieked in pure agony.

"YES! Scream Vanellope! No one can hear you but me!" he snarled in glee, as he twisted his claws into my spine. I screamed and shrieked until my throat was raw and rough. His eyes were pure blood red and his breath had the scent of rotten candy and oil as he lifted me up with my body still impaled on his claws.

"What a sweet mess you're making, Vanellope!" he taunted, right before spreading his claws apart, ripping me apart. I couldn't even scream as I saw my own body fall apart in piles of blood, skin, bone and vitals. I stared up at King Candy, the monster and cannibal as he licked my blood from his claws. Black cornered my vision as I slipped away.

_**Ralph's P.O.V.**_

"Taffyta! Do you have any idea where Vanellope is?" I asked the small blonde girl as I ran onto the racetrack looking for Vanellope. "No. She hasn't been seen since yesterday." she stated, getting into her kart. I grumbled and went with Felix to go back to Tappers.

We got to Tappers and had a small conversation with a few characters before Calhoun ran into Tappers, straight to us.

"Wreck-it! Fix-it! You two need to see something I found in Hero's Duty!" she exclaimed, dragging us out of Tappers and into GCS. We boared the train to Hero's Duty, and since it was offline at the moment, no Cybugs were out and we could do whatever. Calhoun got us to the top of the building and I what I saw made my stomach clench.

I saw Vanellope lying on the ground, torn to shreds. There was blood and bones everywhere and the scent of oil and rotten candy hung in the open air. I recognized that smell anywhere.

"Oh my land. Ralph, who or what could've done this?" Felix said, his face paled.

I shook with anger as I growled, "Turbo. Turbo did this. But, how did he survive the beacon? If he was a Cybug, he should've died!"

Calhoun stepped in and said, "He probably survived because he was a Cybug hybrid. So, he didn't feel the full effect of the beacon. But we have to find him and bring him to justice!"

Vanellope was dead, and it was Turbo's fault. He would pay.


End file.
